Pretty Little Lies
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: The lives of some girls. If walls could talk to spill their lies, we'd see our world through devil's eyes. Done for the 100 Prompts/Drabbles Challenge on WCFC.
1. Pride

Pretty Little Lies

First prompt: Pride

Word Count (minus A/Ns): 345 words

It was one of the first lessons Acheron ever taught her.

"You must never let your pride get the best of you. I've met many who wish to change the world, Selina. All have since fallen, and I bet you over half of that came from their pride. Pride in themselves, thinking they can make no mistake. Pride in another, believing they will never be betrayed. Pride in-"

"Yes, Acheron," Selina replied dutifully, hoping it would make him stop. "I understand."

Her teacher glared at her, narrowing his dark eyes. "Pray that you do, daughter. I will not waste time on you only to have you blunder at your first obstacle."

_Don't call me that, _the young witch thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "Yes, Acheron." _You aren't my real father._

Selina flinched, feeling a hand run through her hair. She hated it when he touched her. "Good. You must always strive to improve your technique. You might be relentless. Relentless enough to reclaim your family's treasure, even if it was on accident.

"You might be clever. Clever enough to keep the darkness in you a secret, even after befriending a fairy.

"You might be underhanded. People underestimate you, daughter, because you're still just young and small. Youth equals innocence in their eyes. Use it to get them where it hurts most. But you must remember one thing."

Acheron leaned in close, so close she should've heard them breathing. But he did not. "One day, you're going to meet another, one who's all these things and more. And if you don't smarten up, or if you even think about getting smug, it won't matter who you are to them. They will end you. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Acheron," Selina stuttered, all the while wondering:

_What happened to you? How is it you fell, Acheron?_

_"_Don't forget," Acheron warned her, fading into the darkness. "Now go. I need to rest."

* * *

**A/Ns: Yes! I have been waiting to write a fic about Selina. This challenge is perfect!**

**I loved getting into Selina's psych. Though a lot of this is likely AU: I've seen very little of Season Six, and have no desire to. But this character interests me, and I'll take it from there.**

**But wow! She is a _bitter_ little thing. I was surprised what came to me when I started investigating her. There's a reason the summary is lyrics to an Avenged Sevenfold song ("Doing Time"). And I haven't even started yet.**

**Anyhow, this is all done for the new forum Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges, where I am mod. I recommend it to everyone who wants to write for Winx. It's so much fun!**

**Please review, make sure you check out WCFC, and I'll see you on the far side! **


	2. Unprofessional

Pretty Little Lies

Second Prompt: Unprofessional

Word Count (minus A/Ns): 212 words

A single friend was all she asked for.

But boredom, loneliness, and

Cruel silence remained her sole companions

...

During their long,

Endless trips across the globe

For a bitter mother's rigorous job

Grade school daughters tend to feel isolated

Hoping to finally settle down somewhere, long enough for

Ice to break around someone her own age

...

Just when she confessed such longings to her mother

Keen words of non-commitment patronized,

Laying thick on the witch's

Mind, increasing frustration

...

Never trust in friendship, one would say to her years later, never

Open yourself to another, who could betray you. Only

Professional cooperation, to suit your own ends

Quite the best companions for the ambitious like you.

...

Reserves of frustration surged through her veins,

Soaring past shyness and worry

To find a companion she could trust without doubt

Unprofessional, even weakness, he would come to call it.

Very well. Unprofessional she would stand

...

When she and her mother traveled once more, to Gardenia this time

X marked the spot, she would find someone loyal with whom to confide

...

Years passed without leaving. Now why would that be?

Zap came an answer: for the magic abound, not to stay.

* * *

**A/Ns: Yes, I am aware of how crappy this is. I did in about five seconds because I sought asylum from the land of homework. Really, really hate Algebra at the moment.**

**Anyway, this was also done for the Alphabet Challenge (on WCFC), as you may or may not have noticed from how this was set up. I like combining my challenges, and plan to do it more often in the future. I know my prompt wasn't at the center of my fic like it was last time, but it really doesn't matter.**

**As you can tell, I'm not in the best mood, so I'll not to rub off on others. Please review, check out WCFC if you haven't already, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	3. Pizza

Pretty Little Lies

Third Prompt: Pizza

Word Count (Minus A/Ns): 580 Words

Selina might've liked Bloom, but it never failed to amaze her how oblivious her friend was.

How couldn't she know? It seemed impossible. Fairies were always said to sense dark magic. How had she never picked up on Selina? Or her mother?

Of course, she hadn't realized Bloom was a fairy until a week ago. Until then, she'd thought she was another witch.

The signs all lined up. Strange affinity to magic long after puberty sets in, antisocial tendencies, unknown family origins, unusual encounters with things they couldn't explain. Mother said magic was collecting in this town, a type that hadn't been seen on Earth for centuries. That was what she did for a living, travel across the globe searching for other witches.

Mother had seen the magic in Bloom from the second they'd moved in. Since then she'd been eager to be around Bloom, try to find definitive proof she was magical. Apparently it was difficult to tell with kids because they hadn't developed. Selina never really understood her explanation for that.

Bloom interrupted her thoughts, pulling a box of pizza out of the fridge and asking if she wanted any. Selina just nodded.

She'd never seen a fairy before. Mother said they went extinct, and the only place to find them was too far away for any witch to travel, and too much trouble besides.

Selina stared at the girl across from her, accepting the food she was offered.

Mother had also said they were self-obsessed, pampered brats who never faced hardship in life. With what she'd seen, Bloom was just a normal young girl. One who never seemed to emotionally mature, perhaps, but maybe fairy brains grew differently.

And Bloom was... nice to her. Selina didn't like to admit it, but she didn't get along with anyone close to her age. Even adults seemed to look at her twice. They took notice of the way she spoke, how she never played with others, or the way bad things always happened to the boys and girls that teased her. And they hated her for it.

But Bloom never seemed to care. That, or she didn't even notice. She was just happy to have someone who didn't think she was a lunatic for believing in magic. Who cared if she was four years younger? Or the other parents didn't want her within fifty feet of their children?

Bloom had latched onto her from the very start. At first, Selina had liked the idea of having someone to talk to, to not treat her like an outcast all the time. But after awhile, she grew bored. They never did anything fun, just made up stories and talked about what the Magic Dimension must look like.

She wished she could tell her about magic. Even if her mother insisted it wasn't their problem a pixie brat would die before using her power. She wished Bloom could be a witch with her.

Then she smiled. Then again, why couldn't she? Just because her magic was light didn't mean it had to stay that way.

Absently, she reached for the last piece of pizza, only to realize her friend's had was already on top of it.

"Mine," Selina smiled, but let go. It wasn't the pizza she wanted.

* * *

**A/Ns: Again, I don't know what this is. I just threw it together to get myself in the writing mood. Though really I should be working on Out of the Darkness... ah well.**

**Meh, I haven't been using the prompts very much lately. Usually I like to put them at the forefront of the story. Here's to something different, I guess.**

**This drabble was also done for the One-Word Challenge of WCFC. Compliments of forum admin Pani Drswi! You may have realized that I really enjoy combining my challenges. I do it ever chance I get.**

**Anyhow, thank you to cybercorpesnake, Art Writer III, and Panie Drswi for their kind reviews last chapter, to everyone here for reading, and to all my forum buddies on WCFC. See you on the far side!**


	4. Morning

Pretty Little Lies

Fourth Prompt: Morning

Word Count (Minus A/Ns): 524 words

When the portal reopened in Magix, it was morning. That sort of hot, blindingly bright morning that Selina always hated. What's worse, it had been evening when she left Earth. And the beginning of May. She'd experienced different timezones before, but this was ridiculous.

Suitcase in hand, she zipped open the front pocket, pulling out an acceptance letter. She was in a city, and had to find Cloud Tower. Now if only this Griffin person had the sense of including a map...

Selina glanced about the crowded street from inside an alley, shocked at the sheer activity of it all. Mother never traveled to big cities, or so she'd claimed. As a result, the most urban her daughter had ever faced was Gardenia, a small city roughly ten miles off from Los Angeles. She'd never seen so many people in her life.

_Witches don't seek humans for companionship. Instead, they must grow to reject such ideas, for humans were the same kind that burned their own kind at the stake, hoping for a chance at real magic. They could never gain it for themselves, however, and results of their attempts most always landed them in disaster. Their monster they once called a siren was the result of a human girl, seeking to trap a fairy to become one herself._

The stories from her book flashed through her head, filling her with images of magic, conflict, and desire. Stories of Earth, ground into her brain.

Speaking of stories... Selina reached down to touch her belt, feeling for her most prized possession. At first glance, it was only a decoration. Maybe even just a little notebook. She hoped people would take this stance towards her, look at her and not guess at the power hidden inside. It was what her mother had always insisted she do, what she had always done for her entire life.

And yet, it didn't seem right. She was in Magix, a place named for it's magical abundance! How dare she hide something everyone in this world shared? Wasn't that why she begged her mother to let her go, so she could finally live a life of freedom?

Find a place where she could show off her power, and never stuff it away again. That was what she wanted.

And when she finally reached Cloud Tower, that was what she would get. Selina was sure of it.

Now to get out of the heat. The young witch eyed shops and restraunts, all far too bright and cheery for her taste. Finally, she wandered into a darker shade of town. The side she belonged on.

She stayed there all morning. What was the rush? She didn't have to get there until that evening. She was going to enjoy her freedom before she went back into the role of student. She was going to enjoy being a witch.

From that morning on, she would never let someone question what she was.

From that morning on, she would begin her rise to greatness.

* * *

**A/Ns: I got the inspiration for this drabble from a story my friend told me about his decision to come out as gay. Weird place to take inspiration, but hey? It worked.**

**Oh my gosh guys, do I have news for you. I'm so happy! Another author, Pani Drzwi, has taken this challenge as well, and already has two drabbles down! Not just that it's for my favorite fanon pairing of all time: Valtor and Griffin.**

**(Jumps up and down) Every needs to check it out as soon as you finish your reviews here (because you will be writing a review, right?). I'm kidding, even if any and all reviews are very appreciated and I hope you'll take a minute out of your life to spare me a few words.**

**I'm so happy today, hope you all enjoyed my work (even if I did it without editing), and I'll see you on the far side!**


	5. Rivers

Pretty Little Lies

Fifth Prompt: Rivers

Word Count (for story only): 600 words

* * *

_It's crashing down, the sound of thunder_

_The lightning strikes and makes me blind._

_You'd drag me down then pull me under_

_Until you see me drown._

Infection-Lacuna Coil

* * *

Selina watched in silence as the river rolled by, drowning the sounds of screaming.

It hadn't been her fault, really. She'd done nothing to force Mitzi to fall in, and it sure wasn't her fault the bitch couldn't swim. Or think coherently enough to grab onto something at the shore. Or hold her mouth shut to get water out of her lungs. Or hold onto something and stay afloat.

No, the girl just kept screaming at the top of her lungs, almost inviting herself to _drown_. She wasn't fighting her death, at least not in any way that would be effective. At least soon she'd stop screaming. The sound grated on Selina's ears, making her want to get out there and hold Mitzi down, maybe slit her throat with her own nails, or strangle her until even the water couldn't find a way in.

But if she did that, she'd be a murderer. Mother would be upset if they had to move out of Gardenia before she'd uncovered the town's secrets. And, of course, took them for herself.

The river could do it. Her death would be put down to an accident, no one would know Selina had ever been there, and Bloom wouldn't ever be picked on by her again.

Bloom had said they were friends, but Selina knew the truth. She heard Mitzi whisper behind her 'friend's' back. They'd laughed at her. Planned to make her life miserable.

Selina had tried to confront Mitzi, but she'd been laughed at. Mitzi asked what a 'little freak' could do about anything.

Selina knew what she had to do. She just didn't think it was going to be this easy.

It hadn't taken much. She wrote Mitzi a love letter, so sickeningly sweet it was hard not to put an aurae in with it. It asked her to meet Andy at the riverbank, right where the shore always got confused with the water at night. All she'd wanted to do was make her trip and get muddy. The real treat was supposed to come later. Selina didn't know Mitzi would get caught in the current

Ah well. Not like anyone would miss her.

Selina smiled, happy to hear the roar of the river put an end to Bloom's suffering.

"Oh my god!"

She shot up, startled by the sound.

There, from the opposite side of the riverbank: Bloom and Andy. Bloom's hair was disheveled, eyes wide with shock. Andy looked confused, but that look turned to horror when he saw Mitzi. The two raced towards the drowning teenager, calling her name.

Selina ran alongside them. She knew she couldn't reveal herself now, but she wanted to see what would happen. Would they be too late? Would Mitzi stop tormenting Bloom when she saved her sorry hide?

The witch kept her eyes on Bloom as they pulled Mitzi out of the water. She looked panicked, for sure. Did that mean it was finished?

Just when Selina started to feel smug, Mitzi started coughing. Andy was giving CPR, forcing the water out of her. Mud, twigs, and bile spewed out. Wailing was heard.

Mitzi was safe. Safe and would probably never get the satisfaction of watching her crush make out with the girl she hated right at her own party.

She didn't deserve to be saved, not after all the pain she caused.

Against all odds, Bloom saw her. They locked eyes.

_She deserved it, Bloom._

_What have you done?!_

* * *

**A/Ns: I actually did some form of planning for this one, and kinda like the outcome. This was combined with the Ipod Shuffle Challenge on WCFC. Hope you all like it.**

**I really should work on Out of the Darkness, or my outline for NaNoWriMo, but this idea's been in my head for days. I wanted to leave you all with a little momento before a month-long absence. I might update Out of the Darkness, but it won't be my writing. All my writing's going to be for NaNo.**

**Oh, in the story, I mention an aurae. I took that from Percy Jackson, and I believe they took it from Greek mythology. An aurae is a ghost-like monster, and if you kill it it curses you with something someone else cursed you for. I think it also does that if you don't kill it. Really awesome monster, using the people who hate you against you.**

**I'd also like to give a shout-out to some other entries for this challenge: Day and Night (features Luna and Radius) by Art Writer III, and One Hundred Pages (features Bloom) by AshTreeTown. Both are very good drabbles, and I look forward to more in the series. Hope you all read them!**

**Thanks for stopping by, don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


	6. Desk

Pretty Little Lies

Sixth Prompt: Desk

Word Count (for story only): 331 words

* * *

Selina had such a messy desk.

Angeline frowned when she noticed this. Her daughter had never been very organized. It was a skill she'd always tried to teach her, but somehow, it never stuck.

She'd been told it was for school, but Angeline couldn't see how any of this related to her classes. Most of the mess was books, mythologies filled with the most insane creatures, the most illogical stories ever conceived by a human mind. Just because magic existed didn't mean natural laws weren't in place.

Shaking her head, Angeline called out, "Selina! What did I say about cleaning your room?"

As usual, her question received no response. How was it that Selina could almost never be home, yet cause such a mess at the same time? It took awhile to make this kind of disaster, and hardly a cleaning spell to be rid of it all.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed blonde hair back and began to sort through the pile. It only got worse as she dug in.

Praying to God the books hadn't been borrowed from the library, Angeline threw Selina's books on the shelves, cringing at all the draeings and notes scribbled through the pages. Hadn't that girl been taught not to write in books?

Slowly, Angeline picked up the last book. It had been lying closed at the bottom of the stack.

The book wasn't like all the others. It wasn't anywhere close to new, and looked ready to rip in half. Curious, she began to open the-

"What in hell?!" She screamenamed, pulling back to nurse her fingers.

The second she pulled it open, a shock ran through her, catching her fingertips on fire. Angeline was able to put itthe, but things still burned. And not the book.

It was magical. Since when did Selina keep magical books on her desk?

Angeline glowered into the desk mirror. She would find out about this.

* * *

**A/Ns: I know I said I wouldn't be updating anything during November. But I honestly needed a quick break from Nano at the moment. It's wearing me down.**

**I thought it was about time we met Selina's mother. I wasn't sure what to name her, so I used Angeline: the name of Artemis's mother in the Artemis Fowl series. And in case you didn't notice, she's just discovered the Legendarium. Not sure I understand her character too well, so that kind of makes it hard.**

**On another note, I'm not sure if I mentioned them on here yet, but one of the reasons I chose Selina for this challenge wass because of the story "When The Latter Took The Lead". Basically, the Winx and Specialists die in a fight with the Trix and Selina, and it's up to Roxy, Daphne, and all the minor characters to avenge their deaths. I really like the story so far, and think you all would too, if reading this is something you enjoy.**

**Another story feauturing Selina is renwotac1's "Life Isn't Always Like A Fairytale". Though Selina hasn't been introduced yet, she was in the chapter that was taken down. I have the original document of that chapter to edit (offered to help when they took it down), they said they wanted to redo it themselves first. Still, I haven't heard from them in awhile. Good story, though.**

**Think that's all for tonight. Thanks for reading, join WCFC, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
